Strawberry
by RaiKuni
Summary: "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"/ Hanya pertemuan dan janji singkat kedua belah pihak, berujung layunya sebuah strawberry. Janji musim panas


Request by SasakiHimeko

 **Strawberry**

 **.**

 **.**

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus

.

.

.

Male!Reader X Ichigo

.

.

.

 _Warning! Typo gaje de el el_

.

.

.

 _Strawberry_

...

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Hanya pertemuan dan janji singkat kedua belah pihak, berujung layunya sebuah strawberry. Janji musim panas

 _Strawberry_...

Ichigo Hitofuri, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pemuda berparas manis yang memiliki segudang adik? Dari yang shota sampai yang tulen tersedia lengkap di keluarganya.

Pemuda dengan iris keemasan yang dapat membuat banyak orang meleleh. Tak terkecuali pria sekalipun

Mari kita ambil contoh, (y/n) pria pedo yang bereinkarnasi menjadi sesosok pemuda tampan ala 18 tahunan. Mencari mangsa dikala gelap dan kembali dikala insyaf. Itupun kalau ingat mati

Waifu bukan lagi idaman, kala itu sosok Ichigo yang sedang berjualan strawberry mengalihkan dunianya. Pemuda itu manis bak coklat yang dilelehkan dan lumer di mulutnya

Ingin segera dicicipi

(Y/N) (L/N) mulai jatuh cinta pada laki laki

Maho emang..

Dih dasar maho

Dari dentangan bel musim panas itulah, (y/n) mulai mencari tau siapa pemilik surai terang dengan iris gemerlapan bak berlian yang jatuh ke air

"Selamat datang"

Sebuah toko minimalis di pinggir jalan memang bukanlah sorotan publik. Namun entah mengapa (y/n) ingin sekali memasukinya

Alasannya sederhana.. Dari stalking medsos akhirnya ia menemukan pemuda impiannya

Tak kenal maka tak sayang, kalau begitu (y/n) harus membuat sang pujaan kenal bukan?

'Kata cecep sih namanya pdkt'

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Ya."

Senyuman hangat menusuk kembali jantung (y/n) walau umurnya memang tidak lagi segar, namun tampangnya berkata lain

Jangan mengambil kesimpulan berdasarkan hipotesa rancu. Di muka bumi ini bukan hanya Mikazuki Munechika dan si cebol Kogarasumaru itu yang masih babyface

(Y/n) juga

"Bisakah kau memberitahu ku bagaimana cara mendapatkan hatimu? "

(Y/n) memang g*blok.. Namun author tak tau dia seg*blok ini

"Maaf?"

"Ahaha.. Lupakan. Bisa kau membantuku memilih strawberry yang terbaik? "

"Segera ku ambilkan"

Bahkan disetiap langkah, pemuda penyandang nama Ichigo Hitofuri masih terlihat elegant. Ichigo itu bak putri kerajaan...

Putri kok miskin...

"Ichigo Hitofuri, kan?"

"Benar, dan anda?"

"(Y/n). (Y/n) (L/n). Salam kenal, Ichigo"

Iris keemasan menghangat, ia membalas dengan sebuah anggukan

Astaga manis sekali

"Apa kau punya kekasih? "

Ichigo tertawa renyah

"Tidak.."

"Kalau nomor HP punya kan ya? "

Dasar modus kelas bawah..

"Kurasa aku punya"

"Bagus, karena aku akan memesan strawberry lagi"

Pemuda itu berbinar bahagia, akhirnya hutang PLN plus air PAM bisa teratasi..

Haduh.. Polos nya kamu Ichigo..

Sejatinya seorang (y/n) itu hanya mau modus modus biar modis

"Berapa nomormu?"

"Akan aku tuliskan.. Sebentar"

Jemari lentik dengan lihai menulis angka angka rancu di sehelai kertas. Tulisannya ceker ayam, tapi tak apa lah.. Untung manis

Apakah author terlalu menistakan Ichigo? Sepertinya iya..

Lupakan

Sekotak strawberry kini dalam pelukan, (y/n) melambai dan pergi dengan senyuman kemenangan

Bahkan sampai rumah pun, pria pedo ini masih tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya

"Tadaima"

Hening

"Tadaima!! "

Kali ini lebih keras

"Hei! Tidakkah ada yang mau menyambutku?! "

Dan lebih keras lagi

Ah lupa, (y/n) kan jones akut.. Mana ada yang nyahut

Seketika kokoro nya pedih bak tertancap besi aluminium yang kemudian leleh dihatinya

Satu gigitan pada strawberry pilihan Ichigo sukses membuat (y/n) kelilipan.

"Sepet njir"

Beralih dari strawberry, kini layar ponsel pria itu berisikan beberapa nomor yang diberikan Ichigo tadi. Suara tersambung mulai terdengar dan suara lembut selembut angin musim panas terdengar dari sebrang sana

"WOI.. SAPA NEH?! "

Ralat.. Ini suara guntur puting beliung

''Maaf? Saya hanya ingin memesan strawberry lagi"

"Ah? Maaf.. ICHI-NII..!!! "

 **GUSRAK GUSRAK GABOOKKK**

(Y/n) sweatdrop seketika

"Moshi-moshi?"

Ah, akhirnya... Suara indah merdu terdengar

"Ichigo?"

"(Y/n)-dono? Bagaimana strawberry nya?"

"Manis... Sangat manis" (Sampai mataku kelilipan)

"Yokatta.. Apa kau ingin memesan strawberry lagi? "

"Tentu.. Aku akan datang lagi"

Malam itu, rasanya (y/n) kembali menjadi muda, datang lagi menemui bidadari surga rasanya seperti mimpi yang jadi kenyataan

Pengennya sih cepet nikah

Tapi cinta butuh perjuangan dan perjalanan panjang

Ponsel kembali berdering, alfabet terasa mengerikan untuk dibaca.. Ah, ingin diabaikan namun takut durhaka

(Y/n) dilema

'Nenek Lampir'

"H-hall-"

"(Y/N)!!!!! "

seet dah langsung ngegas

"Ya, Okaa-san?"

Monster wanita

"Okaa-san akan menjodohkan mu-"

"WAIT?! WHAT?! HELL NO! "

"Okaa-san takut kamu melenceng nak"

Aku sudah melenceng dari dulu, terimakasih okaa-san

"Ekhem.. Okaa-san, Ini bukan lagi jaman siti markonah"

"Tapi kan-"

 **TUUUTTT**

Telpon diputus secara sepihak oleh pria yang tak lagi belia itu. Durhaka memang, ya lagian.. Bahkan ayahnya saja dulu melenceng

Tapi dah insyaf

"Dihatiku hanya ada Ichigo... Ichigo Hitofuri! "

Dalam hati, (y/n) bertekad takkan pernah menikah sebelum memiliki Ichigo..

Masalah anak nanti bisa diurus...

Tinggal download di pl*y store.. Gampang

 ***Strawberry**

04:50

"Pagi, Ichigo! "

Setelan jas hitam dengan sedikit pyomed di rambut menambah kesan 'tampan' dalam diri (y/n). Minyak wangi pun tak luput dari penampilannya

"Pagi juga.. (Y/n)-dono.. Anda datang sangat pagi ya.. "

Mata (y/n) dibuat silau, apa ia setengah sadar? senyuman Ichigo sangat indah sampai menyilaukan iris pria ini. Sungguh the power of Ichigo

Sebuah kotak berisi Strawberry tertata rapi disamping rak. Belum ada satupun yang terjual. Disamping ini masih terlalu pagi, (y/n) yakin mana ada yang mau membeli buah sepet pilihan Ichigo?

"Ne.. Ichigo"

"Ya? "

"Apakah toko ini laris? "

Ichigo mengusap dagunya. Mencoba berpikir keras, kemudian menggelengkan kepala

Ya nggak perlu dipikir juga sih, toh tiap hari cuman 2-3 pelanggan yang datang.. Bahkan tidak sama sekali

"Jadi.. Ekhem.. Darimana kau mendapatkan Strawberry ini? "

"Kebun akang Sengo"

A K A N G

Helaan nafas berat keluar, pria dengan iris tajam ini rupanya perlahan dapat memaklumi Ichigo

"Ajak aku ke sana"

"E-eh kenapa? "

"Boleh aku jujur? "

 **BRAAKKK**

Kabedon.. (Y/n) mengkabedon pemuda lulusan SMA dihadapannya

Walaupun sebenarnya author nggak rela pangeran tobeli dinodai... Tapi author pasrah... Ea /digaplok

Rona merah menjalar perlahan, begitu pula iris keemasannya yang kian melebar

"A-ano.. "

Manis..

(Y/n) mendekatkan wajahnya. Dalam hati, Ichigo mengagumi wajah tampan itu..

Mulus dengan garis tegas

Apalagi roti sobek.. Uhh

"Boleh aku jujur... Ichigo? "

Pertanyaan yang sama diulang, namun kali ini lebih menggoda

Jelmaan bangsawan tobeli itu mengangguk. Sedangkan sang lawan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya

Ichigo manyun

Dikira mau dicium

Padahal kagak

"Strawberry mu sepet"

"Eh? "

Kan, dah dibilangin..

"M-mou!! "

Kakak tertua dari lusinan Toushirou itu harus menahan malu yang teramat sangat..

Padahal dah manyunin bibir dikira mau morning kiss

Habis baper terbitlah rasa terPHPkan

"L-lagipula, s-saya s-sebenarnya tidak bisa memilih strawberry"

Itu sodara kamu loh.. Sesama tobeli, masa nggak bisa milih..

"Yasudah.. Antar aku ke kebun nya. Aku akan membantumu"

(Y/n) tersenyum ala abang ganteng ajaran cecep dalam buku Cara PDKT dengan laki laki.. Khusus untuk kamu yang Maho. Buku yang bermanfaaat, tidak sia sia uangnya melayang

"Saya akan bersiap.. Permisi sebentar"

Dan yah, rona merah bekas malu yang teramat masih berbekas.. (Y/n) bersyukur Ichigo masih punya urat malu.. Tidak seperti seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Urat malunya sudah putus semenjak dalam kandungan

Eh sebentar.. Ichigo manyun manyunin bibir ditambah garis garis merah..

 **BLUSH**...

Mantab djiwa

 ***Strawberry**

"T-tunggu Ichigo... "

Pria sih pria ya.. Tapi kalau sudah dimakan umur ya begini lah. Mendaki saja tidak kuat

"Hora"

Pemuda toska mengulurkan tangannya. Jalan masih panjang, dengan balutan hoodie manis ia terlihat sempurna. Tidak seperti (y/n), mana ada orang yang mendaki dengan balutan setelan jas lengkap?

Sebentar.. Memangnya Strawberry tumbuh disini?

Dingin...

Sudah beberapa menit kedua makhluk ini berjalan, menyusuri jalan setapak kecil dan mengerikan. Berbekal sebuah peta dan sebuah ransel ungu lebih dari cukup untuk menemukan kebunnya

"Katakan peta! Katakan peta! "

Dua kata yang diulang bahkan bisa menjadi pengganti kompas..

Dan disinilah mereka.. Entah apa namanya.. Yang pasti kini (Y/n) tengah menerawang ke berbagai sudut, ia diam diam mengagumi pemandangan indah dibawah sana. Anggap saja begitu

"Dimana seseorang yang bernama 'sengo' itu? "

"Dia sudah tiada"

Ichigo tersenyum lemah membuat lawan bicaranya merasa bersalah

"Kemarin baru pindahan"

Kalau saja pria disampingnya ini seseorang yang mudah terbakar, Ichigo pasti tidak akan pernah bisa melihat langit lagi

"Kau tau mengapa aku menyukai Strawberry?"

"Karena sepet? "

ASD){¥37DJRHWIZB!!

"Lupakan"

Ichigo memang polos... Yah kira kira sangat mudah dijadikan korban tikung lah..

"Ditikung itu sakit" Gumam (y/n) tak sadar

"Eh? Tikungan? Seingatku tidak ada tikungan tajam di tempat ini"

Ini antara polos ama bego beda tipis

Tangan hangat (y/n) menarik Ichigo turun ke kebun, dengan senyuman ala abang tamvan membuat jantung pemuda toska doki Doki untuk beberapa saat

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Beberapa buah Strawberry masuk ke dalam keranjang. Entah darimana datangnya, yang pasti kini berlusin lusin buah merah itu telah terkumpul

"Manis..."

Iris tajam (y/n) melirik Ichigo.. Anggun sekali..

Tapi yang dimasukkan seperti racun

Racun sepet

"I-ichigo! Hora, harusnya kau mengambil yang ini"

Tangan kekar menunjukkan sebuah Strawberry yang elok nan rupawan seperti wajahnya. Menggengam tangan Ichigo, yang ini bukan modus sih.. Ngajarin metik nya aja

Ya kali.. Mana ada orang yang kagak bisa metik?

Ngetik iya.. Metik kagak

"U-uhm.. "

Wah.. Blushing dia

"Ne.. (Y/n) -dono.. Aku ini bego ya? "

Pengen jujur tapi takut gagal pdkt..

"Siapa bilang? "

"Tsurumaru-dono bilang begitu"

Dat ketchap maleka

"Kamu gak bego kok.. "

Iris amber melebar

"Aku nya aja yang goblok"

Ichigo gagal paham, (y/n) hampir keceplosan..

Cahaya menyilaukan datang dari arah timur, ya kali dari barat.. Kiamat namanya

Dua pasang Iris memandang takjub, tangan itu berpegangan erat.. Ichigo tanpa sadar menggenggamnya..

(Y/n) mah emang modus nya gitu

Menyambut mentari.. Di kebun Strawberry memang bukan ide yang buruk

"Indah, bukan? "

Ichigo mengangguk.. Merona ketika menatap lekat wajah tampan sang lawan

"Kalau menyukaiku bilang saja.. "

Tawa renyah dari pria di sampingnya sukses membuat kakak tertua dari lusinan toushirou ini kembali salah tingkah

"M-mou!! "

Kala itu, di kebun Strawberry milik akang sengo.. Walau orangnya sudah tiada karena pindah rumah ke komplek deket pesantren ustadz Ishi, namun kebun ini masih terawat

Kebayang sih, ketika strawberry merawat strawberry lainnya

"(Y/n)?! "

Pengganggu muncul.. Jeng jeng jeng

"Shishio? Kenapa kemari? "

Pemuda pirang pendek yang sering cosplay SpongeBob itu melambaikan tangan. Nyengir nyengir nista

"Hanya lewat.. Eh are? "

Sosok yang menyandang nama shishio mendekat, melirik Ichigo dari atas sampai bawah

"Kekasih mu? "

BLUSH

"Iya"

BLUSH

Rona merah mulai bermunculan, (y/n) nyelonong sembarangan menyebut Ichigo sebagai kekasihnya

"Pantas saja kau memakai minyak wangi.. Biasanya kan tidak"

"Benarkah? "

"Biasanya tak pakai minyak wangi... Biasanya tak pernah begini... "

 **BADUM TESS..**

Mari sudahi acara nyanyi nya. Shishio membungkuk pamit, pemuda pendek itu patut diwaspadai.. Dia Sekutu Tsurumaru

"A-ano.. Apa maksudnya 'k-kekasih'? "

(Y/n) mendekat. Menutup mulut Ichigo dengan telapak tangan... Kemudian menciumnya

"Apa aku butuh alasan untuk menjadi kekasihmu? "

"Eh? EEHHH?!!!!!! "

 _*strawberry_

Waktu terus berjalan, (y/n) kini resmi menjadi kekasih Ichigo.. Yah dalam arti sebenarnya. Mendapatkan restu belasan adik sang uke adalah hal mudah..

Contohnya saja Midare dan Yagen Toushirou

Tinggal dibelikan kostum ala mimi peri dan setelan jas lengkap dokter, (y/n) langsung mendapatkan restu

Rencananya sih mau nikah 2 bulan lagi

"Pagi.. Ichigo"

Sekarang (y/n) lah yang membantu Ichigo dalam berjualan Strawberry. Meningkat sih.. Namun terkadang 'sang putri' masih memasukkan yang rada sepet

Ddrrttt

Ponsel (y/n) bergetar membuatnya mau tak mau mengalihkan perhatian

'Nenek lampir'

Seeett dah ni emak emak.. Kagak bisa liat anaknya seneng

"Ya? "

Iris amber Ichigo memperhatikan calon ekhem suaminya ekhem dalam diam. Mengagumi wajah dan wibawanya

"HAAA?!! "

Hampir saja kotak kotak Strawberry berserakan, hanya karena teriakan laknat dari (y/n)

"(Y/n)-dono?! Ada apa? "

Calon istri yang sangat perhatian ea

(Y/n) hanya diam menanggung kesedihan dunia

"Nenek Lampir itu menyuruhku pergi"

Ichigo tersenyum kecil, (y/n) memang pedo, namun tetap saja masih kekanakan

"Kalau begitu pergi saja.. Toh itu permintaan ibumu"

"Jika aku pergi.. siapa yang menjagamu? Ichigo sayang? "

"Kau mau pergi atau aku usir? "

Pemuda toska itu memang terlalu baik hati.. Bahkan ia lebih membela nenek Lampir daripada suaminya sendiri

Calon euy

Walaupun sebenarnya (y/n) ingin kawin lari tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya

Durhaka emang

Dasar

Sudah maho, pedo.. Durhaka pula

Tangan besar menarik Ichigo ke dalam sebuah mobil bermerek, dengan cekatan (y/n) melesat menuju kaki bukit. Menggendong pujaan hati ala pengantin sampai ke kebun yang biasa dikunjungi

"Mari.. Menikmati senja sebelum aku pergi"

Senyuman hangat melelehkan. Kelereng amber terpikat kuat. Pesona dan racun cinta menggerogotinya

Keranjang Strawberry masih sama.. Ciuman di penghujung Senja..

"Aishiteru yo"

Mari katakan selamat tinggal untuk nama Hitofuri

"Cepatlah pulang.. "

Harapan menggantung diujung mentari, genggaman erat hangat realistis menemani. Rasa ini abadi

"Aku akan kembali.. Tunggu aku di kebun ini"

Ichigo percaya

 **BRAKKKKK**

Tidak... Ichigo tidak percaya lagi

"Maaf.. Hanya itu yang kutahu"

Shishio bergumam. Membungkuk memohon maaf, pemuda toska mematung ingin bersuara namun sepertinya pita suara itu telah tiada

Laki laki pirang itu berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo seorang diri. Berteriak, menangis, kemudian kembali berteriak

Suara Siapakah itu?

Teriakan Siapakah itu?

Air mata Siapakah itu?

Bukan orang itu..

Bukan dia..

Bukan dia..

Bukan mereka..

Tapi Ichigo

Malam terasa berat, kakak tertua Toushirou hanya bisa terdiam dalam kamarnya. Tak ada satupun yang berhasil membujuk nya untuk keluar bahkan Nakigitsune sekalipun

"Ichi-nii... "

Seruan kecil terdengar lirih, tak ada yang menyahut..

'(Y/n) mengalami kecelakaan, aku tidak tau dimana keberadaannya.. Namun sepertinya.. Dia telah tiada'

Ichigo Hitofuri menangis kembali

"Padahal sebentar lagi.. Kita menikah"

 _*Strawberry_

Hari terlewati begitu saja

Bulan bahkan tahun tak lagi bermakna

Namun Ichigo masih disana.. Menunggu kedatangan pujaan hati. Di kebun Strawberry mini benih cinta muncul. Ketika dengan tidak sengaja Ichigo jatuh cinta, pada seorang pria dengan garis tegas namun memiliki hati yang lembut

' _Tunggu aku di kebun ini'_

Telah bertahun-tahun.. Pemuda itu tetap menunggu. Berharap mentari menujukkan cahaya dan membawa (y/n) kembali

Tubuh ini tinggal tulang.. Namun ia masih kuat untuk menunggu

Kebun ini tinggal ranting.. Tak lagi ada Strawberry seperti dulu lagi..

Helaan nafas terdengar kembali, iris amber meredup.. Sesak dalam dada kian menajam

Ichigo Hitofuri merindu

"Ichigo"

Suara familiar membuat dirinya menegak, berbalik menatap sumber suara

Bulir bening berjatuhan, amber mendapatkan kembali cahayanya

"(Y/n)! "

Ichigo ingin memeluknya! Ingin sekali! Sampai realita menampar nya

"Kaa-san bilang, bahwa kau adalah teman berharga ku"

Teman..

Pemuda toska bergetar. Bibirnya mengulang alfabet yang diucapkan..

"Datanglah ke pernikahanku besok"

Ichigo dihempas oleh realita

2 tahun menunggu dalam diam.. Menderita sampai membuatnya hanya tinggal tulang..

Dan kini sosok itu kembali.. Membawa undangan pernikahan nya

"P-p.. Pernikahan? "

(Y/n) tersenyum hangat

"Aku akan menikahi shishio"

 **DEG**

 _'Inikah kekasihmu?'_ _'Aku tidak tau dimana keberadaanya'_

Ichigo menarik senyum miris, persetan dengan bulir bening yang tak kunjung berhenti

Jadi.. Inikah sakit hati?

"Sou.. Ka.. "

Mentari tenggelam bersamaan dengan senyuman lebar yang terlukis

"Aku pasti... Akan datang.. (Y/n) -dono"

(Y/n) (L/n) telah kehilangan ingatannya

Teruntuk kamu, sosok ekspektasi dalam kerasnya realita...

Terima kasih... Semoga dirimu bahagia

Rest In Peace

Ichigo Hitofuri


End file.
